waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story is a 1993 American animated science fiction adventure film, produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblimation animation studio, distributed by Universal Pictures, and originally released to theaters on November 24, 1993 for the United States. Starring the voice talents of John Goodman, Jay Leno, Walter Cronkite, Julia Child and Martin Short. It was based on the 1987 Hudson Talbott children's book of the same name, which was narrated from the perspective of the main character, a Tyrannosaurus rex named Rex. Plot The film opens with a trio of young bluebirds harassing their youngest sibling, Buster. As Buster leaves his family, he meets an intelligent orange T. rex named Rex playing golf. He explains to Buster that he was once a ravaging dinosaur, and proceeds to tell the story of how he came to become what he is today. 65 million years in the past in the Cretaceous Montana, Rex was a savage and frightening creature who terrorized smaller dinosaurs. As he is seen chasing a Thescelosaurus, his rampage is interrupted when a futuristic aircraft arrives, and he is then greeted by a small green alien-like creature named Vorb who lures him into the craft and force feeds him Brain Grain, a cereal that increases a creature's intelligence. Rex is given his name and introduced to other dinosaurs that have been fed Brain Grain: Dweeb the green Parasaurolophus, Woog the blue Triceratops and Elsa the purple Pteranodon, who develops an immediate crush on Rex. Later, they meet Captain Neweyes, the inventor of the cereal and pilot of the aircraft, who then reveals his goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs, fulfilling their biggest wishes. He informs them that there are two people to watch for: Dr. Juliet Bleeb, a scientist from the Museum of Natural History who will aid the dinosaurs, and Professor Screweyes, Neweyes' insane brother. He instructs them to find Bleeb and avoid Screweyes. Neweyes drops the dinosaurs off at the East River in 1993, where they meet a young boy named Louie, who plans on running away to join the circus. Upon reaching New York City, Louie realizes that the citizens would panic if they saw live dinosaurs and, with the help of Elsa, flies over the city in search of a good hiding place. During the flight, Louie comes across a girl named Cecilia, who was crying; she explains that her parents are hardly around (saying that her father is into business, and her mother is more of a socialite). Louie convinces Cecilia to abandon her home and introduces her to the dinosaurs (Louie and Cecilia then quickly develop an infatuation for each other). When the dinosaurs explain their goal of getting to the Museum of Natural History, Louie decides to disguise them as floats in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. During the parade, Rex hears all the children wishing to see real dinosaurs, so he starts to sing Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time) (the movie's theme song). When he sees the Apatosaurus balloon coming out in the parade however, Rex mistakes it for being real and hand shakes it too tight with his claws, causing its air sealer to pop open. The balloon runs out of air and falls on the dinosaurs, who are otherwise unharmed. When the audience realizes that live dinosaurs are among them, they fly into a panic. The local authorities are called in to stop the dinosaurs, resulting in a slapstick-filled chase scene. As the dinosaurs lose the police, Louie and Cecilia venture to Central Park, where Professor Screweyes is running his Eccentric Circus. They meet Professor Screweyes and cite their desire to join his circus. As they sign a contract, the dinosaurs arrive and try to save them. Screweyes, upon meeting the dinosaurs, explains that he delights in scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. He then reveals his very own Brain Drain, pills that are the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain. He demonstrates the Brain Drain on the two children, devolving them into chimpanzees; however, he makes the dinosaurs a deal: if the dinosaurs consume the pills and join his circus, he'd destroy the contract and release Louie and Cecilia; reluctantly and sadly, the dinosaurs accept the offer. Believing that his friendship with Louie and Cecilia would be lost, Rex, reverting them back to their human selves (and thus wearing off the effects of the Brain Drain), tells the two to remember him. As the kids awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus clown named Stubbs. Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural vicious states, Louie and Cecilia, with the help of Stubbs, plan to sneak into the night's show and save the dinosaurs. Professor Screweyes claims he can control the now-wild Rex, which he succeeds in doing by hypnotizing him. Everyone watching the show gets frightened during the performance, and many run away. However, a crow accidentally activates flare lights, breaking Rex out of the trance and causing the hypnotic effect to end. The savage Rex realizes he has been tricked, becomes enraged and tries to attack Screweyes. However, Louie steps in and desperately tells Rex that killing Screweyes will not be worth it; these impassioned pleas serve to return the dinosaurs to their friendly natures. Just then, Captain Neweyes arrive in his aircraft and congratulates Louie and Cecilia, who proceed to kiss in front of a whole crowd of people; simultaneously, Elsa tells Rex her true feelings towards him, possibly sparking a relationship between the two. After Stubbs arrives to resign from Professor Screweyes's employ (which includes him giving him back most of his belongings with comedic results), Neweyes, Louie, Cecilia and the dinosaurs board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes to be swarmed upon by the crows. When the crows take off, all that is left of Screweyes is his fake eye. The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the Museum of Natural History, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, fulfilling their wishes. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia reconcile with their respective parents, and the two become a couple. Rex returns Buster to his family before returning to the Museum of Natural History, humming the movie's theme song to himself. Voice cast * John Goodman as Rex The Tyrannosaurus Rex * Blaze Berdahl as Buster, The Bird * Rhea Perlman as Buster's Mother * Jay Leno as Vorb * René LeVant as Woog The Triceratops * Felicity Kendal as Elsa The Pteranodon * Charles Fleischer as Dweeb The Parasaurolophus * Walter Cronkite as Captain Neweyes * Joey Shea as Louie * Julia Child as Dr. Juliet Bleeb * Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes * Yeardley Smith as Cecilia Nuthatch * Martin Short as Stubbs The Clown * Additional voices: Larry King, Nigel Pegram, Jessica Angelson, Zachary Ball, Barbara Barnes, Bendar Bashir, Catherine Battistone, Michael Benz, Jamie Kezlarian Bolio, Kate Harbour, Cory Bonder, Dan Borek, Bill Capizzi, Jim Carter, David Clark, Gillian Chat, Dixie Crespi, J. D. Daniels, Sandra Dickinson, Peter Elliott, Lou Hirsch, David Holt, Justin Isfeld, Rob Rackstraw, Ron Karabatsos, Cristy Kelly, Alexandra Large, Marilyn Leubner, Jonathan McCracken, Jennifer Regan, Rick Richards, Liza Ross, Lindsay Schmidt, Jana Shelden, Aarin Teich, Matthew Teich, Shelley Thompson, Dick Vosburgh, Jessica Waite, James Watt, Jessica Wray, Eliza Yoder, Sarah Zilinski, Desiree Zondag & Shannon Zondag Songs * Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time) (performed by John Goodman) * Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time) Finale Version (performed by Little Richard) International releases * United States: November 24, 1993 * United Kingdom: May 13, 1994 * France: June 22, 1994 * Germany: June 23, 1994 * Australia: June 30, 1994 * Brazil: July 6, 1994 * Hong Kong: July 29, 1994 * Japan: August 20, 1994 * Italy: November 1994 * Hungary: December 1994 * Sweden: May 24, 2001 International titles * Brazil: Os Dinossauros Voltaram * Canada: Nous sommes de retour: Une histoire de Dinosaures * Finland: Dinot New Yorkissa * France: Les Quatre Dinosaures et le Cirque magique * Germany: Vier Dinos in New York * Hungary: Négy dínó New Yorkban * Italy: We're Back! Quattro dinosauri a New York * Japan: 恐竜大行進 (Kyouryuu dai koushin) (Dinosaur Major March) * Norway: Dinosaurene er tilbake * Poland: Opowiesc o dinozaurach * Portugal: Um Dinossauro em Nova Iorque * Russia: Мы вернулись! История динозавра * Serbia: Vratili som se! Priča o dinosaurusima * Spain: Rex: Un dinosaurio en Nueva York * Sweden: Rex och hans vänner - ett dinosaurieäventyr International dubs For information about international dubs and releases, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story/International. Category:1993 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Films produced by Steve Hickner Category:Films directed by Dick Zondag Category:Films directed by Ralph Zondag Category:Films directed by Phil Nibbelink Category:Films directed by Simon Wells Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:American musical films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films